Judas Contract
by Aria DiLaurentis
Summary: Set after Season 2. Terra Markova comes to Starling City to get revenge for ex-lover Slade Wilson. But will her mission be derailed when she finds her falling for the person she wants to kill? Oliver/Terra/Slade
1. Prologue

2009

My name is Terra Markova. I am from the country of Markovia. It was named after my family, but it had been long since we were in power. The Markovs had been royal family for two hundred years when the rebellion took over and removed my great grandfather from power. He was executed but his children were allowed to live. A new government was formed: a democracy and all members of the Markov family were banned from running for office.

That wasn't to say that my family wasn't wealthy. My father was a businessman and ran a successful oil mining and distribution company. I had a good enough life that I could own a beachside home even though I was only 18. I liked the simple life I had which mainly consisted of surfing and playing in the sand. I really loved the Earth. It might have had something to do with the fact that my family possessed Earth-based powers. I had just gotten mine and was still learning how to control them. My family could have easily used such powers to regain control of the country, but things had advanced much farther without us. More countries were willing to trade with a democratic nation and industry had also flourished. It was better this way. Not to mention, I had a pretty normal life compared to the drama that would come with being a princess or queen.

I was preparing to go surfing one day when I noticed something. There was someone washed up on the shore. I went closer and found that it was a man. He appeared to be in his late 30s- early 40s. I heard breathing and turned him over to find that he only had one eye. He opened it eye to look at me.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in Markovia." I explained. Like most people in the country, my accent resembled a Russian one. He appeared to be Australian. "Do you know your name?"

"It's Slade…Slade Wilson." He answered.

"Come into my house with me," I suggested. "You need some rest and probably some food."

"Your hospitality is quite appreciated Miss…?" He responded.

"Markova, Terra Markova." I answered before I helped him into my house. He didn't seem to be as injured as I thought.

There was a part of me that felt nervous about opening my home to a strange man, but I had my powers to defend myself in case I needed to…if I could get them to work. Nevertheless, I felt like helping a man in need.

I gave him some time to rest while I started to make some dinner. I decided to skip surfing because of my guest. I hoped he would like was I made, but I figured that after swimming in the salt water for who knows how long, he would appreciate a warm meal.

After a shower, he came into the kitchen without a shirt on. I could tell that he was very muscular and I couldn't help but be attracted to him.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Steak with Markovian sauce." I explained. It was a recipe that had started in family before it was branched out commercially. I wasn't going to tell the recipe because that was a secret. The authentic kind always tasted better.

After we started eating, I decided to ask the question that had been on the mind since I first saw him.

"How did you lose your eye?" I asked.

"I was betrayed by a friend of mine." He explained. I wasn't going to pry, but I hoped that if we spent more time together, he would open up to me.

We did end up spending more time together and I found out that the friend who betrayed him was named Oliver Queen. They had been on an island together with a girl named Shado. He had loved her.

Through our time together, I found myself starting to fall in love with him. I knew it was kind of cliché, but I really felt that we were connecting. He seemed to reciprocate my feelings at least a little. He was my first kiss and I also lost my virginity to him. He taught me how to control my powers and I also learned of his superhuman strength and healing. I thought at one point he was going to propose to me. I sat in the restaurant in anticipation. I even thought about proposing to him since it was seen as acceptable in Markovian culture.

"Young Terra, it is time for me to leave you." He declared.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I cannot stay in Markovia for any longer. I appreciate all you've done for me, but it is time for me to move on. I need to start my plan for vengeance." He explained.

"Why must you have vengeance?" I questioned. "Is my love not enough for you?"

"Your love will never match up to what I felt for Shado and she needs to be avenged." He stated. "I need to take everything from Oliver Queen the way that he took everything from me."

The years passed and I never forgot about the man that I loved. I saw in the news that Oliver Queen was eventually found alive and returned home and I wouldn't be surprised if Slade knew as well. I didn't have a way to contact him and he didn't leave much of an internet presence. I had doubt that he was even interested in hearing from me again.

I finally found out about his whereabouts in May of 2014. He led a group of escaped convicts through a siege of Starling City, which was also the home of Oliver Queen. He had been defeated by the vigilante known as the Arrow. Judging by what Slade told me, I had a feeling that Oliver was the Arrow. No one knew what happened to Slade other than he was taken to a secret government prison.

It was at that time that I felt a vendetta of my own starting to form. I needed to find out where Slade was so I could release him. If I couldn't do that then I had something else I could do. I was going to kill Oliver Queen.

So that's the prologue. I. modernized Terra's origin story a little and went with traditional Russian names for her. This story is also going to disregard Thea leaving with Malcolm but everything else from the first two happened. Terra is played Meaghan Martin. Please don't forget to review.


	2. The Calm

I arrived in Starling City. I needed to find a way to work my way into Oliver's life and I figured I could do that by finding someone that was close to him. He didn't keep a very big inner circle. His mother had recently been killed by Slade, which I wasn't sure I agreed with. Anyway, his inner circle consisted of sister Thea, his ex-girlfriend Laurel Lance, and his friends John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. His company was currently up for sale. I could buy it, but then I would have to actually run a business, which I had no idea how to do.

Another option was getting close with Laurel, but she was assistant district attorney and it would not be easy to get an internship with her. Not to mention, even if I got an internship, it wouldn't guarantee me facetime with her. Also, again, I didn't know much about American law.

That left me with my third option. His sister ran a club that he initially founded. I could probably easily get a job there, especially since she had just recently reacquired it and was looking for new employees. I could be a waitress. It didn't seem that hard.

Of course, I wouldn't be applying as Terra Markova. I would be known to everyone as Alice Frost. I worked hard to lose my accent, so I could convince people that I was a regular American. I was even dressed like a regular American in a grey long-sleeved tee and denim shorts and tennis shoes.

I went into the club known as Verdant. It seemed like there was a bit of construction going into it. Well, construction might not have been the right word, but they were setting things up. I was pretty sure that it had cleared out after it was taken over.

"Alice?" Thea asked. She looked different from the picture. She had gotten her hair cut for some reason.

"Yes, I'm here." I declared.

"Come into my office." She instructed.

We walked into her small office which was actually pretty nice. She had pictures of her mother, father, and brother inside of it.

"So, have you lived here long?" She asked.

"No, I'm actually from out of state." I answered. I tried of think of somewhere in the United States. I probably should have thought that through a bit more to be honest. I hoped there wouldn't be a background check of any kind.

"Now I'm not seeing any sort of experience here." Thea remarks. "In fact, I'm not seeing any experience at all. So, you're 24 and this is your first job?"

"Yes." I responded as I nodded my head because I knew that was something that Americans did.

"Why haven't you had a job before?" She questioned. I had to think of some reason quick. I then realized that I could use a version of the truth.

"I've never needed to work because my family is wealthy." I answered. That seemed like it could work.

"Well it seems like you're absolutely unqualified for this." Thea remarked. Was that a good thing? "But lucky for you, I need all of the help that I can get. Can you come in tonight?"

"Um yes…" I answered.

"Great." She replied. "Also, I'm gonna need you to wear something that shows more skin."

"What now?" I asked.

"I'm not saying you have to work in your underwear, but people come to the club dressed a certain way and I'd like you to dress similarly." She explained. It looked like I would have to look up what women wore to the club. I hoped that I wouldn't have to do anything demeaning.

After a quick trip to the store, I came back in a blue cropped tank top and a black miniskirt with blue heels. I didn't have a lot of experience in them outside of formal gatherings. I couldn't believe that women wore them when they were dancing. Wouldn't their feet start to hurt? I thought back to the last time that I wore them.

" _Are you sure that I should go to this?" Slade asked me. He was wearing a suit and I wore a green gown with matching heels._

" _Yes, the President's Ball is the most prestigious event in all of Markovia and I would really like it if you come with me." I stated._

" _Only for you, Love." He responded before he kissed me. I always felt good when he kissed me or when he touched me._

 _We danced that night for the first time and I knew that I was in love. It was a feeling like none I'd ever felt before. It was something that I wanted to feel again when I was able to release him. I would find him._

"Wow, I didn't expect you to wear heels." Thea remarked as she saw me.

"Was I not supposed to?" I asked.

"Honey, you're going to be on your feet a lot and heels will only cause you pain." She pointed out. "I guess you'll find out tonight while you're training."

I found out that the club wasn't actually going to be open. I also felt a little uncomfortable with how I was dressed because I had never worn a skirt so short. It was also the first time in a long time that I had been in the city without a bra.

I felt good when I finally got the chance to sit. I was taking a break when I noticed that someone came in. It just so happened to be the person that I was looking for. Luckily, I was close enough where I could hear them without them noticing me.

"Hey, Speedy." Oliver greeted his sister.

"Ollie, it's good to see you." She replied as she gave him a hug. "Are you coming to check up on me?"

"Well for one, I'm wondering how you managed to get this place back? We don't really have a lot of money right now." Oliver declared.

"Well, I had a lawyer look over some things and it turns that you signed our assets over to Isabel Rochev and since she was working for Slade and dead with no children, the contract is null and void. A simple purchase of this land and I am now the owner of this club again." Thea explained.

"So, you're saying that we own the company again?" Oliver asked.

"No, the company is still for sale. I'm saying that we can reclaim our money and our property again. We can move back home." Thea declared. It seemed like it was pretty cold for Slade to take his home from him. Wasn't killing his mother enough? Regardless of what he had done, I was still going to save him. I just had to find out where he was.

"Who is that?" Oliver asked. I then realized that he was looking at me and I quickly looked away.

Thea walked over to me and took me to him. I couldn't help but blush. Oliver was a lot more handsome when I was standing right in front of him. His eyes were so blue. I felt like I could just stare into them.

"This is Alice. She's one of my new waitresses." Thea introduced. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to shake his head. I felt a little self-conscious with my belly showing. "This is my brother Oliver."

"Hi." I greeted him. I couldn't help but wonder if Thea was trying to set us up. I didn't want to date Oliver Queen, I wanted to kill him. I just had to come up with a well-thought plan that wouldn't backfire.

"Well, I need to get going." Oliver responded before he made a quick exit. Thea didn't seem surprised.

"Yeah, making hasty and abrupt exits is kind of his thing." She told me. "I don't think it had anything to do with you."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Now we need to get back to work." She stated.

When I was finally done, I figured out that Thea was right about the heels. I threw them off when I got back to my apartment. It was the same building that Laurel lived in because I wanted to stay close. It would give me a good chance to get close to his inner circle. In fact, I planned on introducing myself to Laurel at some point, but I was too tired to do it tonight. Maybe I could see if she was there in the morning.

I went to bed and began to dream of another moment.

" _Are you ever going to tell me why you want revenge on Oliver Queen so badly?" I asked Slade as I laid down on the couch._

" _He allowed the love of my life Shado to be killed." He explained._

" _What do you he allowed her to be killed?" I questioned._

" _He was given a choice of whether to save her or his girlfriend Sara and he chose Sara." Slade stated. It didn't seem like that was so bad. Where had Slade been at the time anyway?_

" _You know the thirst for revenge can eat you alive." I told him. It was a bit ironic considering my current situation. I still didn't want to get as bad as I had seen him. I hoped I wouldn't get that bad._

" _Revenge is all that I have left." He replied. I hadn't learned it yet, but I found out that he was a stubborn man and it would be hard to change his mind. It was something that I wasn't able to do._

I woke up in the morning and my feet still hurt a little bit. It was a Saturday, so I should have been able to catch Laurel. I had done my research and I was able to determine her room number. People could probably say that it was kind of creepy, but I was working my way into Oliver's inner circle. I had to get him to trust me.

I went down to her apartment and knocked on her door. I hoped that she wouldn't think that I was weird for showing up at her door.

Laurel opened the door wearing her bathrobe. I figured that she must have just gotten up not that long ago.

"Hi." I greeted. She looked confused as to why I was there. She probably did think that I was weird. "I know that you probably weren't expecting to see me, but my name is Alice and I just moved here and I wanted to introduce myself."

"Are you doing this with all of your neighbors?" She asked.

"No, but I noticed that you're a young woman living alone like me, so I figured that had something we could talk about." I explained. She just stared. "Okay, you don't seem to want me here right now, so I'm going to leave."

I started to leave before I heard her voice.

"Wait." She declared. I stopped and turned around. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes." I remarked before I entered her apartment. "I thought you thought that I was weird."

"Well it is a bit odd, but I've also never really tried to get to know my neighbors." Laurel admitted. "So, Alice, are you new to Starling City?"

"Yes." I replied as I walked into her kitchen and poured myself some coffee.

"Where did you move here from?" She asked. I had actually prepared an answer for the question.

"Jump City." I answered. It was a city in California. I personally thought it was a weird name, but it wasn't my call.

"Do you have a job here?" She inquired. I couldn't help but wonder why she was being so inquisitive, but then I remembered that she was a lawyer.

"I just started a job as a waitress as this club." I explained before taking a drink.

"Which one?" She responded with interest. She was probably wondering if I was working for Thea.

"Verdant." I answered.

"Oh, then I guess you know Thea." She stated.

"How do you know her?" I inquired, even though I knew the answer.

"I've known Thea since she was a baby. Our families have always been close." She explained. "My sister used to work for her."

Her sister was the same woman that Oliver supposedly chose over Shado. I wasn't there and for that matter, neither was Slade, so I couldn't be one hundred percent sure what had happened.

At that time, there was another knock on the door. Laurel got up to answer it and there was a blonde woman.

"Sara!" She said as she gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Nyssa and I broke up." Sara explained. "Who's this?"

It seemed like she was checking me out. I blushed a little.

"This is Alice, my new neighbor." Laurel introduced.

"Are you single?" Sara asked. I blushed some more.

"I should go." I stated. It had been a while since I was so uncomfortable. I was pretty sure that I heard the two of them arguing through the door.

That night, I headed back into work. I made sure to wear flats so my feet wouldn't hurt. I also wore a dress so I wouldn't have to worry about my stomach being uncovered.

"Alice, there you are." Thea remarked as I noticed her with another blonde. "This is Sara, one of the other waitresses."

"We've met." Sara answered. I blushed again. I wasn't sure why Sara kept making me do so.

"Okay, then I guess I'll just let you two work together." Thea remarked before she walked off. I noticed Sara was checking her out as well. Maybe it wasn't just me that she liked. At least, I was pretty sure that she liked me.

That night when I was on my break, I decided to go outside. I heard police sirens and also a man running. I then came up with an idea. Since Oliver was a vigilante, I could take up the mantle myself to get him to notice me more. Of course, I had to deal with the situation at hand first. I created a small crack in the road: not large enough to disrupt traffic but still large enough that someone could trip over it if they weren't looking. I watched as the thug fell on his face before I went back inside.

When I got back inside, I couldn't help but notice that Sara looked kind of sweaty. My thought was that she had been having sex with some girl, but that would have been rude to say.

"What you have you been doing?" I asked.

"Working out." She answered.

"Did you go to the gym for your lunch?" I questioned in disbelief. I supposed it was possible since there was an all-night gym nearby.

"Yes." She declared.

"So, why did you break up with your girlfriend?" I asked. I wasn't positive that she had had a girlfriend, but Nyssa sounded like a girl's name and judging by how she had been acting, it made sense.

"I missed home." She answered. "We got in a fight and she thought that there was another woman."

"Was there?" I questioned.

"I was in a place where women were scarce." She told me. "What do you think?"

"Where were you staying that women were scarce?" I replied.

"That I can't tell you." She explained. I didn't know much about Sara. I knew that she was presumed dead like Oliver was and came back some time later. I wasn't sure what happened to her between the island and her return.

I went back out to the floor to work. I knew that I would need to see Oliver again. I didn't know if I could count on him coming back. Well, he probably would come back since Thea was his sister, but I didn't know when. I probably should move on with the vigilante idea. That would get him to notice me. Of course, he might be scared by my powers. I probably wanted to be careful how I used them. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for me to kill people with them, or to reveal too much. I didn't want to get everyone's attention with my powers, just his.

I just needed to work on my costume.

So Terra has made her way to Starling City. Sara has a crush on her and she's not going to die. She also met Oliver for the first time. Please don't forget to review.


	3. I Am Terra

I had to figure out what would be a good costume. There was a lot of work in deciding how it would look. What colors would it be? What would the style look like? I knew I would probably need some sort of mask and gloves would probably also be a good idea. I was smart enough to know that I shouldn't reveal my identity, even though a lot of people didn't know who I was. I wondered if I could make something out of the clothes that I brought with me. I looked in my dresser and found this surf top of mine that I brought even though Starling City didn't really have anywhere to surf. I also had a bikini bottom that I could pair with it. It would require a bit of sewing, but it wasn't as if I didn't know how to sew. It was actually taught in Markovian school to both boys and girls. They figured it was a good skill to have because it was needed in a few different professions from surgeon to seamstress to…well that's about it.

After a trip to the fabric and a little bit of sewing and cutting, I had the foundation of a costume. It was now a leotard with the shoulders cut out. One reason that I chose it when that it had a symbol for the Earth on it which was an upside-down triangle with a horizontal line through it. I also got a yellow mask and gloves and boots. I was leaving my legs uncovered, which I didn't have too much a problem with. I was going to be a vigilante. I modeled it in front of the mirror. The last thing that I needed to do was come up with a name. What would be a good name for a vigilante?

That was when it hit me. Since I was using an alias, I could use my name as a superhero identity Terra sounded like a good name for a vigilante with earth-based powers. Actually, it was kind of ironic that my parents gave me such a name. I wondered how people would react when they saw my powers. I figured that they would probably be freaked out by a girl with powers like mine, but I imagine that it would be easier to win them over if I used my powers for good.

I decided to put some clothes over my costume, removing the mask and gloves It was cold enough where layers would probably be a good idea anyway. I went to knock on Laurel's door to see if she wanted to do anything.

However, before I could, the door opened and I saw both Laurel and Sara. They looked like they were ready to go out.

"Alice." Laurel greeted me in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to do something, but it looks like you already have plans." I stated as I started to leave.

"Wait." She told me. I stopped. "Sara and I were going to go to the zoo, but you could come if you want."

"I guess I can do that." I agreed. "Just let me get my bag."

I went back to my apartment and grabbed a handbag where I could put the rest of my costume. I was fairly confident that they wouldn't try to search my bag. It was something that I would probably wouldn't be able to get away with if I was some other race, but I don't want to bring up something like. Plus, it was a zoo and not some major event.

The three of us headed to the zoo. It had been a while since I had been to the zoo. Since Markovia was such a small nation, there was only one in the whole country. That one wasn't very big. I had a feeling that Star City would have a bigger one. I couldn't help but wonder if they would have any animals native to Markovia.

" _Why won't you go to the zoo with me?" I asked Slade._

" _I've never really liked the idea of animals being held in cages. I never really liked the idea of anyone being held in cages." He explained. I was pretty sure that he was being held in a cage. I knew he had kidnapped Thea, but apparently let her go not long after._

" _You never seem to want to do anything fun." I pointed out._

" _You know that I don't like to go out in public." He replied._

" _I wonder if I'm ever going to be able to get you to get over your aversion to people." I stated._

" _I told you, it's not an aversion. I've been separated from society for years and I'm not exactly looking to rejoin it." He remarked._

"Alice?" Laurel asked which snapped me out of my mind.

"What?" I replied in confusion.

"We were just wondering if you were going to be paying." Sara declared.

"Oh." I responded. I then realized that I only had my Markovian credit card with me. I needed to get another one. "I think I forgot my card. Would you mind? I can pay you back later."

"I've got it." Sara replied as she took out some cash and flashed me a smile. There she was again making me blush. I wondered if she was doing it on purpose.

Overall, I had a good time at the zoo. I liked seeing some of the animals that I had never seen before. They had bears there and they also had kangaroos. I personally didn't think that the animals looked unhappy. Some of them seemed sleepy but maybe that was because it was the daytime. Or maybe it was because they put tranquilizers in their food.

That night, I wasn't going to be working because no one was really going to the club on a Sunday night. Thea said that she could handle it herself. I decided that it would be a good time to go out and try to stop some crime. I needed to figure out how I was going to do that.

I decided to go to the police station and implant a listening device in my ear. I hoped that it would be good enough that I could actually hear what was said.

"Captain Lance, we've just got a toxicology report on the latest victim." An officer said. "It turns out the victim had a form of vertigo in his system."

Vertigo was a drug that had recently been introduced my country. They never managed to catch the man responsible, but I knew it could have deadly consequences.

"Vertigo? That's impossible?" A man who I assumed was Captain Lance said. "The Arrow killed that Vertigo guy."

"Maybe someone else created a new form of vertigo." The officer opined. "It was a different formula than what we're used to seeing."

I couldn't help but wonder if it was the same guy who had been in my country. I wasn't sure if he was the same guy that been in my country. It was possible. The vertigo drug had been spreading all over Europe.

So, I knew what I was I looking for, but I didn't know where I was looking. I imagined that what his name wouldn't be out in the open. Then again, maybe he would. It would take a little bit of time. Could I do what cops in multiple countries hadn't been able to do? Of course, I did have an advantage over them and that was my powers. I could use them to my advantage. One thing that I had learned was that I could fly by creating a platform out of air particles in the air. Obviously, my powers were better suited for a more earthly climate than a city, but this was what I had to do.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked in confusion.

"Do you want to get dinner?" Oliver questioned. I was very confused.

"How did you get my number?" I inquired.

"Thea gave it to me." He answered. Oh, I had given it to her with my contact info. "She also said that I should ask you. She said it was a little something to pay her back for getting the house back…even though she was the reason we lost it in the first place."

"I guess I can go out." I replied. I wanted to get him to notice my vigilantism, but I also wanted to get closer to him.

"Great, I'll come at pick you up." He stated. I quickly realized the problem with that.

"I need to get changed." I declared. "Meet me in thirty minutes."

"That sounds good." He agreed.

I had to race home and find a dress to wear. I was definitely not expecting things to move so fast. I couldn't help but wonder if Thea always meddled in his love life. I couldn't find much about his recent dating history other than the fact that he was briefly connected to convicted killer Helena Bertinelli, also known as the Huntress.

I finally decided on a hot pink dress. I didn't even know where he wanted to go, so I had no idea what to wear. I was nervous because I hadn't been on a date in a long time. I really didn't know a lot about American dating customs. I wasn't sure whether or not sex on the first date was even acceptable because there were some sources that said that it was and others that said it wasn't.

He knocked on my door and I put on some pink heels. They were a lighter shade since I didn't have any hot pink ones.

"Hi." I greeted him. I actually wished that I had some jewelry but I didn't think to bring any with me.

"Hi." He reciprocated. "You look very pretty."

"Thanks, I wasn't sure what to wear because I don't know where we're going." I explained.

"It's just a little place called Table Salt, but you'll be fine." He told me.

I quickly found out that Table Salt was the most expensive place in Starling City. Apparently, he was able to get a table because he was Oliver Queen. Of course, I was able to get the same luxuries in Markovia, so I couldn't really judge him for it.

"I wasn't expecting something so fancy." I admitted.

"Well I really wasn't sure if Big Belly Burger was appropriate for a first date." He quipped. "So where did you move from again?"

"Jump City." I answered once again. "They didn't have places like this there."

I hoped that he hadn't ever been to Jump City because for all I knew, there were places like that.

"Do you know what food is good here?" I questioned.

"The salmon is pretty good if you like fish." He replied.

"I lived near the coast. I love fish." I answered. That was something that was true if I was lying about my origin or not. I put my hand up to the call for the waiter when suddenly, I heard something flying towards us. It looked like a rocket. I believed that there was a phrase that Americans had for something so unexpected and that was 'What the fuck?'. Oliver then grabbed me and we ducked to the ground. I decided to quickly make a shield of dust while his head was down. I hoped that he wouldn't see my eyes glow yellow.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I responded. As the dust cleared, I managed to see a face. I recognized that face from a wanted poster. It was Werner Zytle. He was wanted all over Europe for various crimes including murder and drug trafficking. I would bet that he was the mastermind behind the new vertigo.

Ten more people could be added to his list of murders, along with about 50 cases of attempted murder. I wished that I could tell the police what I knew, but A: I didn't really want the police solving things and B: didn't want to reveal that I was of European descent.

"The man who did this is going to pay." Oliver declared.

"Oliver, there is nothing that we can do about it." I told him. "Maybe this is something that is better left to the Arrow or any of the other heroes of the world."

"You're right. I should take you home.' He agreed. I was pretty sure that it wouldn't be appropriate to sex after something like that.

I also wasn't sure if it was appropriate to kiss either. It hadn't been much of a date, but I hoped that he wouldn't be discouraged from going on a second first date. I decided to just say good night to him.

Once, he was gone, I decided to change into my costume. After a search, I was able to find suspected locations of Werner Zytle. I did feel that I wouldn't be alone in looking for him.

I went out the window. It was easier than going down the hall in my costume. I was beginning to think that the whole apartment thing wouldn't work well with having a secret identity. I would probably need somewhere that I could change at least.

I was also thankful that it was kind of late because I was pretty sure that people would react strangely to a woman flying around on a platform made of dirt.

Within a few minutes, I was able to find Zytle's hideout. It looked like I had been beaten there because the guards had been beaten up. One of them had also been shot non-lethally with an arrow. I wondered what he would think when he saw me.

However, before I could go in, I saw someone falling off the building. I flew over and couldn't help but notice it was a woman in black. I caught her and noticed that she had been shot with an arrow, but she was still breathing. She actually seemed like she was still conscious. I then realized that I wasn't strong enough to carry her and took her to the ground.

"Who are you?" She asked. I knew that voice. I recognized that voice. It was Sara. I didn't know that Sara was a vigilante. Had she been the one who stormed in?

"I am Terra." I answered.

So, Terra ended up saving Sara, who was shot by Malcolm directly and not Thea. She also has a superhero identity. Unfortunately her first date with Oliver went up in smoke. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
